


The Silverfyre Order

by GKL_2000



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, Fantasy, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKL_2000/pseuds/GKL_2000
Summary: On the word of Kollar there exists an order of knights dedicated to doing good in the world. Every year they send one of their younger members to earn their place in the Silverfyre Order. One of these young recruits is Cassandra Solas, but there is a problem. The Silverfyre Seer tends to be more specific than "Your deed shall be great. You will be the greatest of us."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	The Silverfyre Order

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work set in my homebrew D&D world so enjoy.  
> This was proofread by my friend here's her art tumblr check it cause she's really good!  
> https://magickodes.tumblr.com/

Grand Master Artrax was standing in shadow.

He always was.

Whenever he didn’t have his helmet off, that is. That did more than enough to obscure his face. He says that he doesn’t want people to know his true identity since he’s a public figure. But there is a more unfortunate reason.

I would like to think the Order is filled with the most enlightened souls but it’s a fool's hope to assume everyone else thinks the same as yourself.

“Master Alia. If you would state your nomination please.” The booming voice of Master Gullin woke me from my thoughts.

“Ah yes …” I gathered my notes and my thoughts, clearing my throat. I practiced these words this morning in the mirror. “Of course.”

I’ve fought Chimera’s, Constables and living suits of armour but public speaking was always my greatest enemy. “My nomination for the next step is Kassandra Solan.”

“Temerin and Johan’s daughter?” Master Zaxtra gave me a puzzled look, their hands clasped in front of their mouth. “Why not your own son?”

“Family should have no influence on who we choose, Master Zaxtra.” Alon’s covered gaze fell on the Master of Shadows, with a smile tugging at his lips. “Anyways, Caleb is my nomination.”

Veren snorted through his trunk. “And I thought family had nothing to do with our decisions Master of Blades?” 

“I shall get to my reasoning when it is my turn to speak, Master Veren.” Behind Grand Master Artrax, Alon was undoubtedly the most respected person in the room.

“As I was saying, Kassandra is an exceptional choice for the next step.” I tapped her file and copies flew from the original to the other members of the council. I  
handed a braille version to Alon. “As you can see… sorry.”

“It’s been fifteen years my love, I’ve gotten used to it.” Alon said with a laugh. “But you’re cleaning up after dinner for that.”

“Yes right… Kassandra is top in the class for archery and has excelled in, spellcraft and swordsmanship…”

“Her stealth skills need work though.” Grand Master Artrax spoke. “Master Selam…” My twin’s eyes snapped towards the shadowed voice, taking a shaky breath. “…is  
what Master Ali saying true?”

“Yes, it is Sir. Kassandra is second in spellcraft below Albia, of course - but she’s always striving to be the best.”

“Similar story with her Swordsmanship.” Alon chimed in. ”She’s currently fourth marked but she puts in the work to be better,” His face turned sour. “Dangerously so. I would need more hands to count the times I caught her training late into the night.”

“Kassandra does have a… a strong drive to be the best but that’s what I think makes her an ideal candidate.” Artrax held his hand up.

Grand Master Artrax seemed to listen intently “Tell me something about her.” 

“Pardon Sir?” The hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention. 

“The Silverfyre Order isn’t just looking for martial prowess or skill in the arcane.” The Grand Master’s figure lent forward. “It’s looking for a good person to serve alongside us all.”

“There was one time me and her father Johan were taking inventory of magic crystals and vials when she came rushing into the storehouse, holding an injured baby griffin in her arms.” I laughed at the memory of the small girl shambling in, her back arched backwards as she tried not to collapse from the sheer weight of the best the same size as her. “She begged the matrons to help her nurse the poor thing back to health.”

Grand Master Artrax lent back, his chair creaking underneath. “Master Alon, I believe your candidate was your son?”

I sat back down and straightened up my papers.

Then I did it again.

Then again.

And again.

I was never this nervous in previous meetings, but now I have much more on the line.

Only time will tell of the Grand Masters decision.


End file.
